A Childs Nightmare Come True
by Colhan3000
Summary: Pamela of Ikana Canyon tells her story, from before to after Link helps her and her father. A little girls story on how she got through a nightmare full of ghosts and monsters that grownups told her did not exist. Majora's Mask


Hey everyone!

**_I do not own Zelda, that great honor belongs to Nintendo_**

****

**If there ever was a character in Majora's Mask that really grabbed my imagination; it would be little Pamela who lives with her father in Ikana Canyon, out of everything that I ever did in the game I found her sub plot to be the most fun to do. This is my version of everything Pamela went through before and after Link came and helped her.**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**A Childs Nightmare Come True**

****

****

I was only three when mommy died; that was when we lived in Clock Town where the Treasure Chest Shop is now, my mommy use to work at the Post Office, and my daddy… he would study books about ghosts and other things that people said didn't exist. While other grown-ups would tell all us little kids how ghosts, mummies and zombies weren't real, my daddy would sit at the dinner table talking to mommy about the latest thing he found out about Vampires or something. I think everyone in town thought he was strange; that or angry about him researching something that they wanted their kids to think were just scary stories you tell to friends to scare them. My mommy seemed fine with daddy's research; he use to read these really big books, he had all this equipment out too.

But my nightmare happened when mommy died; daddy tried and tried to talk to her or fine a way to speak to her, everyone in town started to worry about him, even me who was still upset about my mommy. Finally my dad knew he wouldn't be able to talk to mom; but he had a different solution to that instead of giving up, he thought he needed more information or more experience before he could do that. That's why we moved into Ikana Canyon; it was once a lively town full of people and there was a king too, but a war had started with an enemy land that was behind the mountains of Ikana and it wiped both lands out. It was said that the two lands had been cursed by evil spirits; these spirits were the former people of Ikana as well as the fighters from the rival lands army.

"Daddy? Why are we moving out of town? All my friends are there" I asked riding in the back of the wagon, I watched the green grass of the field become that of brown stone and rock. Tall pillars rose from the ground that decorated the entrance to Ikana Canyon Pass.

"Now Pamela, we need to move so I can finish my work. When I'm done we can return to town"

I watched the grass disappear all together and look up to see the stone path; this path is now blocked by many iron gates, by day Bombachu's run around and by night Blue Bubbles float around ready to jinx anyone who gets to close. Even around our house this happens, Bombachu's by day, Blue Bubbles by night. We come to a tall cliff with no way up with a wagon. I thought that now we would return to town, but my dad found another way to the Canyon. When we got there I saw this odd looking grinning man running around, he didn't come near us but he made be a little un nerved. We found the canyon above another cliff; to the edge of the cliff was Ikana Palace, there was this huge stone tower and all around were ruined houses.

We made our home in the funny music box house; my dad put his research lab down stairs while the kitchen was the top floor. My dad started doing all kinds of things; he began roaming around the canyon with his ghost radar, he said that the palace, cave entrance and a dark house behind our home had ghost influence. But he said the place that gave off the most was the well; the well is really this pit in the ground outlined by time worn cobble stone, it's at the very top of the hill and you need to take the wooden walkway to get to it. I heard odd moaning when I went over to it; I thought I saw something moving down below but I never saw what it was, my dad had caught me and told me never to go there again.

I was native to what was going on since I was still only three.

However little did I know at that time, that that well would be the beginning to a nightmare only two years from then.

I was five when my father had gotten done researching two kinds of ghosts; one were the Gero, the ghost ninjas of the land that Ikana battled with, my dad said that like all the other ghosts in Ikana they are restless. He said they were restless because they were unable to forget the battle, or that they await orders from their leader even in death. But the one that would forever change my life was the Gido; a mummy said to live in the well above the canyon, from the books my dad has on Ikana they said that Gido sometimes roam around at night, and that they make their home in the well and drag down anyone who gets to close to it. That was why…that day I begged my father not to go near it, I had become aware to the danger we were in staying in this place.

"Dad please don't go to the well"

"Now honey don't worry, I researched a song that will keep the Gido's at bay" my father said looking at the gears that played that song that scared Gido's away, my dad called it "Goodbye to Gido's" but despite that I was still worried, the memory of seeing something in the well was clear in my mind. I watched my father gather up all his ghost stuff in a large bag, and then I watched him walk out the door to head to the well. I knew I shouldn't have; but what happened there made me glad that I did, worried for my dad I waited until he was half way up the hill before I snuck out and silently closed the door, and began to follow him. I followed him up the ramp passed the funny owl shaped rock and passed a ruined house; I walked silently on the wooden walkway past a creepy stone house. Finally he got to the well and began un packing his ghost radar; I watched him circle it a few times and watched him take notes of the readings, then I saw him take out his flashlight, surly he wasn't thinking of going down there?

Before he could go down and before I could stop him, something happened that to this day I wished could be erased from my life and memory.

The song the music box played stopped; the water in the river suddenly stopped flowing, which was the power that made the gears move and play the song.

I saw my dad look up from hooking a rope around his waist, the music could be heard all the way up here so of course he would notice it. He saw me hiding and before he could call out my name or scolded me for disobeying him, I saw a hand wrapped in worn cloth come out of the well. Before I could even scream I watched a man wrapped in old white dusty cloth grab my dad, before I could do anything to help I saw the thing I knew to be a Gido drag my father into the well.

I had to live in our house alone for three days; every day I went up to the well being careful to not get to close, every time I went I would call him to see if he would come up. I grew more and more worried by the days; I wondered if I should make the long trip to town for help, or ask the graveyard keeper we met on the way here. But the graveyard keeper was very superstitious and always stayed inside at night, and as for going into town I don't know how they would react to my story. Even then I felt that if I did anything like that…someone else would be dragged down that evil well, so I stayed at the house hoping that dad would return.

On the third day I waited he did indeed return to the surface; I had gone to call for him at the well when I saw his hand come up, I went to run up to him, only to stop when I saw what had happened to him. His whole body was covered in the dusty worn cloth I remember seeing the Gido wrapped in; his skin was pale as a sheet and half of his face was covered in the cloth, the other half I saw his eye that was bloodshot and yellow and it was looking up in a daze at the sky. I didn't know what happened to him; I wanted to break down and cry at the sight of him of what had happened, before I could I saw several Gido's climbing out of the well. Not caring what happened I ran over and grabbed my dads hand and ran to the house; I heard them walking behind us dragging their legs, I ran as fast as I could and reached out to the door of the house, I yanked the door opened and pulled my dad in with me before closing and locking the door.

Two weeks; that was how long I lived with my dad like that, I had no idea what to do or how to change him back, or how he even got out of the well for that matter. My father seemed to be sensitive to the light; he always got upset when he got near any kind of strong light, not only that but the Gido's outside circling our house kept calling to him to come out of the house. My poor father had to be in that body somewhere; I knew since he was fighting their calling and thrashing around the house when they yelled at night for him to come, he also seemed to recognize me when he would avoid throwing things at me when the Gido's calling became unbearable.

I had not choice but to find someway to put him to sleep some way; I remembered my dad showing me once how to make written charms called Ofuda that calmed restless or cursed souls, I got out the paper my dad told me were used to make the charms. I got out a brush and ink tray and began to make the charms; I followed every direction my dad had told me as well as everything in the book he used when studying them. Finally I had a few charms done that matched the picture in the book; the cabinet in my dads lab were he did research would be the only thing that would hold him, he couldn't stay out in the open anymore, the other day one of the Gido's outside reached in through a window I carelessly left open and grabbed him. I didn't want to leave him in there alone, I took my stuffed bear that mom gave me for my last birthday before she died. I used some cloth and rapped it around the bear; I thought that maybe he would feel comfortable with a toy that looked like he did now; he seemed to like it since he took it from me and started moving it around as if making it walk.

After my dad started staying in the cabinet downstairs he quieted down a lot; I couldn't keep him in there forever, he was my daddy and the only family I had left. I had to make a choice of wither to try and get the music box working to scare the Gido's outside away, or if I am unable to fix it risk running out there with the Gido's outside and hopefully make it down the hidden path to the Canyon Pass. But both ways were near impossible to do; only my dad would know how to fix the music box, and as for running outside the Gido's are faster then they seem. Even if I get to the Canyon Pass there are the rolling boulders and the exploding Nejiron's on the way. Then wither I get there by day or night the Bombchu's will attack me or the Blue Bubble's would jinx me.

Despite it not being an ability of mine or a talent, I decided the only way I might even get to the Canyon Pass was to fix the music box. If I fixed it the music would play and scare the Gido's away; if they were gone I could get out of the house and hopefully get out of Ikana Canyon and get help in town…if anyone would believe me that is…

For three days I worked to fix the music box; I tried to get it to work without the river giving it power, I saw my dad work on the music box but even that knowledge didn't help me get it running. How could I get it to work without the rivers power or find away to make the river flow again? It just stopped flowing one day; did the spring inside the cave go dry?

One day while I had been keeping guard at the door I heard something outside; it was a sound I had not heard in a while, the sound of running water outside then I heard the gears down stairs…the music box began to play!

I ran to the window and watched as the music began to take effect on the Gido's outside the house; the song seemed to start pushing them into the ground when they tried to stand up right, after struggling to stay in this realm they lifted their bandaged arms up to the sky and began sinking into the ground. When I knew for sure that they were gone I ran out of the house; I felt fresh air blowing into my face for the first time in a long time, I ran to the river and watched it flow and turn the wheel, I was startled by a sound close by. I looked up to see a boy; a boy dressed in a green tonic, a green hat and leather boots. He had orange blond hair and blue eyes, he was carrying a large sword and what looked like a very old shield on his back, and believe it or not floating around him was a fairy. My father had told me about children in this land called Hyrule that live in a forest and have fairies, but he said they couldn't leave the forest so how could a fairy be with this boy?

Something went through my mind at that moment; what if that boy wasn't really a boy but a ghost dressing like a boy to get me and daddy to come out of the house, then drag him back down that evil well again and this time he wouldn't be coming back. I ran back inside the house and locked the door tight; I watched the boy from the crake in the door, he just stood there across the river for a while before stepping into the water and walking over to the door. I watched him knock on the door; he stood at the door waiting for someone to answer, the fairy near him began to fly around in zigzags behind him as if annoyed, then I heard the boy talking to it.

"Tatl come on, she was stuck in that house because of the curse here. I just want to make sure she's okay" I heard the boy say to the fairy, was he really a ghost? How else would he know so much already?

"Didn't the thief living in the canyon say there was a child and father living here? That means she's find her father will take care of her now" I was shocked when I heard the fairy speak, her voice sounded like that of a young girl mixed with chiming bells.

"Yah but they know the area better, even if we did buy that map from Tingle it would be good to get some information from people who live here" the boy said.

"Well she isn't answering and we only have one more day until we have to play the song again and go back, we have to hurry and get what we have to do done before then. Lets go; we have to get into Ikana Castle there might be something useful in there, we already found that mirror shield down in the well" the fairy said, I watched the boy nod his head and taking one last look at my door he walked away.

I didn't see him until the next day, and even then I didn't know what was going on. I was sitting eating a pastry for breakfast; I was thinking of how to get my dad back to normal I couldn't keep him locked in a cabinet for the rest of his life. I was also thinking how that little boy could have gotten in and out of that well alive from what I heard, and then suddenly I heard a loud explosion outside. I jumped needless to say; worried of what might be going on I walked over to the door and saw nothing through the crake, opened the door and saw nothing as well but I felt someone's eyes on me as if something was watching me. I brushed it off as me being scared after the nightmare I had went through. I closed the door behind me and began walking up to the well.

I walked up to the well and at a safe distance looked at and around the well; nothing seemed different or odd but then again in this place anything odd can be normal, guessing it might have been a Bombchu or two exploding far off in the canyon. I walked home and was startled to see the door opened; fearful of what might have gotten in the house I ran in and down stairs, as I did I heard a strange melody being played on a flute. I got down the stairs in time to see not an army of Gido's ready to take my father from me, but the boy dressed in green with a blue flute up to his mouth as he finished the last few notes to the song. Then I noticed my dad who was out of the cabinet and seemed to be having a headache since he was holding his head, I saw a pink light surround him so bright that I had to cover my eyes.

When I could se I saw my dad standing in the place his Gido cursed form once did; he was standing there looking at his hands, he must not remember a thing the past days.

"What? What's going on?" I heard him ask, I couldn't help it anymore I had been through more then someone my age should, I ran over to him and threw myself at him grabbing him tightly breaking into tears as I did.

"Pamela? What have I been doing all this time?"

"N…nothing…you haven't been doing anything, you just had a bad dream, a nightmare"

"Pamela…" he held me close to him trying to calm me down; it was best he never remember any of this, for him and me. If he found out I don't know what he might have done, and as for me after everything I went through I wanted to get out of this place. I heard footsteps on the stairs and the door up stairs closing; the boy had left and me and my dad were alone in the house, I had my dad back, I hoped I would see that boy again to thank him. That wish was given to me the next day; there was a knock at the door. My dad was down stairs pawning over his notes; that was good since I wanted to talk with the boy alone, I opened the door after seeing it was him and let him in, I motioned to him to keep quite and he nodded understanding.

"So…how's your dad doing? No more curses?" the boy asked looking up at me.

"He's fine, about what you did for him…thank you" I said watching the fairy float around the room.

"I was worried after I fixed the river and I saw you run back into your house" the boy said kicking his foot on the floor "I mean I don't blame you, Gido's are creepy but Redeads are the near worst" he said. Redeads those were like Gido's only not wrapped in bandages, this boy was talking as if he fought both these creatures. It was then that I got a better look at him, he looked really ragged and tired like he had been through a lot within the short time since I had seen him last. What was he doing that would have worn him out so much?

"Um…look mister…?"

"My names Link"

"Right, mister Link. I'm sorry to say something like this but…I don't…want you to met my father…"

He looked at me a little puzzled and the fairy near him was flapping her delicate wings so fast it seemed like it was mad. "But we need to ask him something! We need to know about these ghosts called Gero's that are around here" I was startled to hear the fairy speaking to me but in an upset tone.

"Tatl calm down" Link said.

"I really am sorry. But what ever power you used to cure him…he might want to research it and he will just do all kinds of things…" I said feeling upset for saying something like this; he seemed to see his because what he said next sounded sympathetic.

"Don't worry…Pamela right? It really isn't that big of a deal, I understand I wouldn't want to live here either so you want to talk him into going to town right?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Then I won't talk to him and he'll leave, besides all the restless spirits have left and without ghosts how can a ghost researcher research anything right?" he asked grabbing the fairy next to him in his hands, he must have noticed she was about to make a comment, by the way he was holding her a bit of a rude one at that.

"Yes but…how do you know all the ghosts are gone?" I asked and he seemed a little un nerved by that question.

"I can't really tell you that…but I have to go…I have one piece of important business to attend to before this nightmare is over" he said looking at the sky from the window, I looked in the direction he was and saw the moon close to use, I had noticed it but I didn't think it was anything important, was this boy keeping something from me?

"Link what is going on?"

"I can't say I'm really sorry but I can't…and even if I did tell you, you might not remember because you'll forget" he said, now I was really confused.

"What do you mean forget?" I asked and saw him begin to panic.

"Er…nothing…I have to go now…Bye" he ran out the door onto the dirt ground and began running; I ran out the door to see him over near the edges of the cliff, he turned to me "By the way…have a good time and the Carnival coming up" he said before he reached into his tonic and pulled out a funny hook and chain like tool, he pressed a button and the hook shot out into the tree on the near by ledge. He got down to the entrance to the Canyon Pass and waved goodbye to me before leaving.

Not to long after that I saw odd lights coming from the Clock Tower off in the distance; then I saw something I would never forget, a giant with only a head for a body and long legs and arms, its head was round and it have leaves for a mustache so maybe it was a boy…of what race I don't know. My father was looking at research on ghost behavior while this was happening, and of course I wouldn't tell him, long ago I would but now I know what will happen if I do. More of those things appeared in the distance from other directions and I saw the moon, it was beginning to turn into a fire ball! It was going to hit the town until I watched the four of those things grab the moon and push it back up. I saw the sky light up and my dad hearing all the noise came running out, there he and I watched the bits from the fake moon fall like meteors to the ground.

It was the next day my dad took me to town; he said that he needed to go back to shop and the carnival would have many goods, he said that I could get something too! I had a great time; I watched the Inidgo-Go's play on stage at the Milk Bar Latte, I saw the performers dance and juggle. I played the games at the stalls winning two prizes to take home; I watched everyone gather at the tower and watched the Clock Tower open for everyone to climb up to get to the up of the tower. There we danced and thanked the guardians for a good year, I wondered were the four characters I saw the guardians they were talking about?

After the carnival we returned home, but the shock was to come the ext morning. My dad wanted to move back to town! He said his radar no matter what didn't pick up any ghosts; he wanted to go back to town! Those next three days we packed and then headed to the road to town, we stayed at the Stock and Pot Inn, the owner's daughter Anju had gotten married the day after the carnival, and they said they want to have kids one day. We stayed at the Inn while my dad looked for a house, we soon found one. A new house had been build into the wall of South Clock Town, my dad brought it and we moved in just as fast. It was nice; not too big or small and it was a two bedroom.

We still live there now and I'm seven now; I wonder were that boy went, didn't he have something to do with the moon that night? And the ghosts in Ikana suddenly leaving? If he did then I owe him so much, I'm living in town again and I've made friends with Anju and Kafei's daughter Kara who has her fathers hair and mothers eyes. She's turning two soon and I plan on getting her a gift, a stuffed animal maybe. I finally feel like a normal child and that nightmare of Gido's, Keeta's and other undead things are gone form my life, even if not from memory. I wish I could have talked with him one more time; I wonder where he is or where he went, maybe he went back to the foods in that place called Hyrule were fairy kids live…I hope he'll return…the fairy boy named Link…

**THE END**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

I was hoping to get this up for my birthday but I couldn't…with my school work and the party I didn't have time to type it, I started to late and its passed Midnight now so it's the 21st of May now…Oh well next May is another chance right? So anyway what did you think of the story?


End file.
